


hot springs

by bluezcherry



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hot Springs, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, or at least established to be, underwater oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluezcherry/pseuds/bluezcherry
Summary: Chaz surprises Branch at the hot springs, and suggests a challenge.
Relationships: Branch/Chaz (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	hot springs

Branch sighed in delight, sliding further into the warm water of the hot springs. He had to admit, rock trolls had very nice ways to relax... when they weren't offering cheeze whiz and forgetting that not all trolls liked quick dips in lava. 

Whatever, the hot springs were delightful, and he could feel the near constant knots in his muscles finally unwinding. He had come with Poppy and Hickory, both of them accompanying her to visit Barb, but he'd wanted some peace and quiet, so he'd wandered off and found a secluded little spot on his own. There were no other trolls around, and he could hear a gentle trickle of one of the streams that fed the spring. It was nice. 

"Hey there, Branchie baby~"

Branch  _ shrieked,  _ flailing and falling completely into the water. He resurfaced to see Chaz, who had appeared from apparently  _ nowhere,  _ floating in the air above the springs, laughing. "I can't  _ believe  _ you," Branch grumbled, shaking glitter out of his hair, making sure to splash Chaz.

Chaz kept laughing even as he was sprayed, attempting to block the water with one arm. However, he trailed off as he saw Branch glaring at him. "Aw, c'mon, I'm sorry." Branch just folded his arms, expression not changing a micron. "Hey. How about I make it up to you?"

Branch paused, thinking. He squinted at Chaz, suddenly wary. Chaz had probably come up  _ just  _ for... whatever he was about to offer. "Depends. How?"

Chaz hummed, floating closer, grin widening as his eyes slid to half mast. Branch shivered as Chaz checked him out, red eyes flicking up and down. "Hm... how about I eat you out underwater until I run out of air?"

"Huh?!" Branch blushed. He hadn't been paying attention to it until this moment, not particularly caring, but he was suddenly  _ very aware  _ of how naked he was. He crossed his legs, even as he felt himself heating more than the water. 

Agreeing to this would be a terrible idea, for  _ so  _ many reasons. But also, he remembered, Chaz was  _ very  _ good with his mouth... 

"...alright," Branch nodded, floating back into the smooth outcropping of rock at the edge of the pool, uncrossing his legs and spreading them open. He could have some fun for a minute or two. 

Chaz grinned, looking absolutely delighted, and dove under the water. Branch shivered as fingers, cold to his water warmed skin, slid up his thighs. Moments later, he gasped when Chaz nosed at his clit, lips pressing against his folds in a soft kiss. He whined briefly when Chaz's tongue started lapping at him, just as cold as the fingers but  _ worse  _ because it shot straight to his gut, though it quickly warmed as it pressed again and again at him. 

The same deft fingers slid from holding his thighs open to pressing into his hips, keeping him from bucking too hard as that talented tongue started fucking into him properly. 

\---

He moaned again, melted under the attention he'd been given. His fingers twitched, grip weak from how long he'd been white-knuckled at rocks forming the edge of the pool behind him. His breath was heavy, and he was panting hard enough to see his breath in the slightly cooler air surrounding the hot springs.

And Chaz just  _ kept. Going. _

Branch wasn't sure how long it had been, but it was enough time that Branch was just approaching his third orgasm. His brain was mush, unable to concentrate on anything except  _ Chaz  _ and his  _ mouth. _

He whined as Chaz pressed again at his oversensitized clit. The smooth jazz troll had started using his fingers just after the second orgasm, when Branch could no longer muster up the energy to move his hips more than twitching. 

He cried out, voice breaking as Chaz made him come again, shaking as his walls clenched around the fingers inside him. And Chaz  _ didn't stop,  _ even having the audacity to suck at his clit again. Branch was sure he was tearing up, it was all just  _ too much.  _

He couldn't even appreciate the afterglow properly, not that Chaz had allowed that the first two times, quickly swept into another slow build up. He bit his lip, a long whine coming from behind his teeth. 

Luckily, Chaz decided to be merciful, moving off his clit and removing his fingers to dip his tongue back into Branch. 

With this change, Branch slowly, because Chaz kept distracting him with a new motion or press of dextrous muscle inside him, he started to realize... something wasn't right. Even if his ability to keep track of time was absolutely ruined at the moment, Chaz had been underwater for  _ far  _ too long. Plus, he was  _ way  _ too focused for someone who had apparently been holding his breath the whole time. What the hell was going on? 

His thoughts were momentarily scattered as Chaz pressed the tip of his tongue into Branch's g-spot and brushed again against his clit. 

However, then Chaz slowed, apparently trying to draw the sensations out for Branch. Despite feeling like his brain was melted and dripping down his spine, he struggled to focus, to think. When he kept tossing the same two thoughts around, about how long it had been and how well Chaz was holding up... he almost wanted to just give up, let himself be swept away for however many more orgasms Chaz wanted to drag out of him...

No. He took a deep, shuddering breath, curiosity latched onto this one particular problem. 

Chaz decided the best use of his mouth at that moment was to suck again, making Branch suddenly find the energy to cry out and tense his thighs around Chaz's head. He couldn't hear it, but he could  _ feel  _ the buzz of Chaz's moan through his groin, making him shudder. 

With a sudden clarity that almost made him gasp, he realized. His eyes snapped open in disbelief, and his next groan was a combination of annoyance that he hadn't realized before, and pleasure as Chaz started slipping fingers back into him, one two  _ oh god there's a third now.  _

That realization was remembering that  _ Chaz could breathe underwater.  _

He had no air to run out of! He had probably appeared from under the surface of the springs to startle Branch in the first place! And Branch hadn't even  _ thought about it.  _ Either Chaz had been making a joke that blew over his head, or he'd expected Branch to forget and used that to  _ trick  _ him. The only thing that had blown his cover had been that moan, since anyone else would have shot up to gasp for more air after that. 

But there wasn't anything he could do about it then, especially as Chaz suddenly  _ twisted  _ his fingers and flared them open and finally tipped him over into his fourth orgasm. His last thought before everything exploded was to wonder, if there was no time limit set by Chaz’s lungs, how much longer could this go on?

* * *

_ Later _

Chaz sighed dreamily, holding his chin in his hands. 

Hickory's brows knitted together, and he huffed. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, definitely," Chaz grinned, turning toward Hickory.

"It's just that you usually only get that kind of dopey smile when you've been grievously injured," Hickory added, looking a bit closer at Chaz to see if he was right.

"Oh! Ha ha..." Chaz sighed again, practically laying down on the table he was sitting at. "Did you know that Branch has _very_ strong thighs?"

Hickory groaned, pinching his nose. "That explains the bruising on the side of your head, I suppose."


End file.
